


Shield

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 8. “Go back to sleep.”11. “Bad dream?”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Shield

Y/N doesn’t say anything when he joins her on the couch, placing his head in her lap as he stretches out as much as he can on the couch. She only says something, he grabs her arm, placing it over him, as if she a shield.

“Bad dream?” She asks.  
Kells swallows visibly, but nods. He doesn’t say anything, just takes her hand and puts it over his heart.  
She doesn’t miss the slight tap on the vein of her wrist, that tells her what exactly he had a dream about, but she keeps quiet.

“Go back to sleep.” She says after a few minutes, after watching him try not to. “I’ll be here the whole time.”  
He almost protests, but seeing the look in her eyes, he lets his own flutter shut. Letting sleep come to him. Y/N waits until his breathing evens out, and his grip on her arm loosens, to shut off her laptop, closing it and setting it on the end table. She leans her head back, letting herself drift off.


End file.
